


Los sueños del Tigre.

by SniperPooch



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Bad Ending, Español | Spanish, F/M, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-16 21:26:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19326403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SniperPooch/pseuds/SniperPooch
Summary: En ocasiones Genji tiene malos sueños, pesadillas que corresponden al pasado, dolor en el cuerpo, inconscientemente se levanta en las noches agonizando del dolor, en una de esas noches lo encuentra Jesse McCree quien lo ayuda a calmarse y estabilizarse solo que al otro día Genji no recuerda nada de lo ocurrido dejando al vaquero confundido.





	Los sueños del Tigre.

Recuerdos de Jesse McCree con unos 6 años de edad: 

En sus vagos recuerdos de cuando era pequeño tenía un recuerdo bastante vívido de la primera vez que había visto a un tigre en un documental, desde el primer momento Jesse había pensado que era un animal bellísimo, le pregunto a sus padres si se podían tener de mascotas y se llevó una gran decepción al saber que no era posible tener de mascota un animal tan grande cómo ese, hizo una rabieta pero su madre se acercó a él, se puso a su altura mientras le explicaba con paciencia. 

–Si le tuvieras encerrado se pondría triste, les gusta correr, saltar, trepar, esconderse y cazar en espacios muy grandes. Son criaturas que aman la libertad, ¿te gustaría ver triste a un tigre? – el pequeño castaño solo hizo un mohín ante el comentario y negó a duras penas, siguió encaprichado por un tiempo para sorpresa de sus padres, al final fueron a un zoológico para que conociera al animal que tanto quería ver y se desilusionó al ver al felino, no era igual que en la TV, se veía triste, su pelaje no brillaba, sus ojos se veían opacos, el niño se quedó por largos minutos observando al animal que hizo caso omiso a todo lo que le rodeaba. El vaquero tuvo ese recuerdo al ver por primera vez al príncipe del clan Shimada, se veía solitario, era como si su libertad le hubiese sido arrebatada así era de hecho, aquel hombre le recordó al tigre que alguna vez vio de pequeño en ese zoológico de mala muerte. No importaba cuántas veces lo viera cuantas más expresiones conocía del ninja confirmaba su teoría la cual formulaba de manera constante en su cabeza; lo comparaba con una solitaria y agresiva pantera, no dejaba que nadie se acercará solo la doctora Ziegler y a duras penas ya que solía ser reacio con ella en ocasiones, el odiaba ser tocado al menos eso aparentaba. Cada vez que alguien se acercaba a cierta distancia el se ponía a la defensiva, era algo automático como si se tratara de un acto reflejo, debía ser horrible no poder confiar en absolutamente nadie. 

Jesse intentó acercarse a él, en un principio porque era un colega de Blackwatch, debían tener una relación mínimamente estable, nadie pedía que se llevarán de perlas pero si que pudiesen colaborar en una jodida misión y no cagarla en el intento, no podía decir que se llevasen bien exactamente, sus personalidades contrataban, las malas bromas de Jesse y la seriedad de ultratumba que poseía Genji seguido de tenía muy poca paciencia eran la receta perfecta para causar un desastre. Nunca llegaron a conocerse realmente bien, no tenían esa disposición, ambos eran orgullosos, ninguno daría el brazo a torcer y así fue por un tiempo. 

Nada cambiaba la rutina de siempre, había enteramientos que McCree tenía con Gabriel y duraban horas, en ocasiones a su jefe se le iba la mano como por ejemplo ese día, maldita sea con el viejo porque estuvieron casi hasta las 3 a.m en el puto campo de tiro, ahora soñaría con los jodidos blancos y con Reyes gritándole sobre los errores que cometía. Caminó por los oscuros pasillos mientras se masajeaba los hombros, el entrenamiento lo había dejado molido pero era eficiente, sus movimientos habían mejorado gracias a sus estrictos maestros era algo consciente de ello. Siguió dándose suaves golpes contra sus hombros intentando que la tensión de sus músculos se aflojara un poco, pero detuvo el movimiento en cuanto escuchó un grito ahogado, busco el origen del sonido, pensó que alguno podía estar en problemas, se escuchaba como si esa persona estuviera sufriendo. No tardó en dar con el dueño de aquellos gemidos ahogados de dolor, se trataba de Genji el cual se sostenía de las paredes respirando agitado, sus piernas temblaban y parecía desorientado. Jesse se acercó rápidamente para intentar ayudarlo, grave error el del vaquero porque el ninja actuó en defensa, McCree estuvo en el suelo a los 30 segundos de intentar acercarse al japonés, el filo del tantō podía sentirlo contra su garganta, claramente el vaquero se vio sorprendido por aquella acción repentina, no podía moverse si traba de tomar su pacificadora Genji reaccionaria peor, el parecía desconcertado, fuera de sí, como si estuviera perdido no parecía ser muy consciente de que sucedía. 

 

El norteamericano intentó mantener la calma, estuvo apacible, comenzó a hablarle con tranquilidad al pelinegro – Hey…tranquilo amigo, tranquilo, no te haré daño, shhh calma–intento calmarlo, le tomó demasiado tiempo hacer que Genji dejará de apuntar hacia su garganta, parecía estar inmerso en una especie de transe, dejó de estar sentado sobre Jesse y lo liberó, el vaquero intento hablarle pero el contrario nunca respondió, quiso guiarlo hasta su habitación lo cual fue bastante difícil también ya que Genji no paraba de fulminarlo con la mirada y amenazarlo con su tantō por cada vez que Jesse invadía su espacio personal, tuvo que aprender cuál era el perímetro aceptable para el ninja, ese día había conocido algo nuevo sobre el. Al día siguiente Jesse quiso saber qué tal había dormido después de ese encuentro en la noche, Genji miró con confusión al vaquero. 

–No sé de qué hablas, apártate– como siempre la rudeza de Genji estaba allí presente, ignoró al vaquero y siguió de largo con su camino, no quería tener nada que ver con él. 

Tus modales apestan chico ninja– McCree sonrió con sorna y el pelinegro solo le lanzó una mirada fulminante ante el comentario, no tenía tiempo de pelear con el vaquero debía ir con la doctora para hacer si chequeo diario, sabía que Ángela no perdonaba las llegadas tarde y podía ponerse algo irritante con los temas de impuntualidad. 

Esos encuentros por el pasillo con Genji comenzaron a hacerse costumbre, especialmente los tacleos por parte del japonés y sobre todo el filo de su arma blanca sobre el cuello de Jesse, el vaquero de a poco fue encontrando la forma de calmar al japonés, una vez tuvo la confianza de ser algo cariñoso con él, ese día se veía tan jodidamente indefenso Genji, asustado, temblando, adolorido mientras intentaba mantenerse en pie, verlo así en ese estado solo podría querer protegerlo y decirle que estaba todo bien, parecía un animal sacando sus garras para protegerse, Genji se veía de esa forma. 

Genji…corazón, respira, tranquilo, no te haré daño– se quedó inmóvil en su lugar, con el ninja encima suyo mientras el filo de su arma cortaba de manera sutil su cuello, brotó un poco de sangre pero nuevamente el pelinegro dejó de tener bajo amenaza al vaquero y se quedó inmóvil encima de éste, el norteamericano con extremo cuidado comenzó a mover una de sus manos, fue demasiado lento para llegar hasta donde estaba el cabello del menor deslizó las yemas de sus dedos por encima de aquellas hebras con lentitud y suavidad, lo hizo una y otra vez hasta que la respiración agitada del ninja comenzó a normalizarse, terminó por dejarse caer encima del castaño los brazos de Morfeo lo atraparon después de un rato quedándose dormido encima del castaño. Jesse quedó estático al ver toda esa metamorfosis por la que pasó Genji, claramente no podían quedarse en medio del pasillo, quiso moverse, pero el gemido molesto del oriental hizo que re pensará su idea, tuvo que ser muy cauteloso, cuando pudo levantarse llevó a Genji hasta su cuarto. 

El ninja cada vez que salía de su habitación con esos dolores y miedo buscaba al vaquero, no importaba donde estuviese lo atrapaba en silencio, era un hábil cazador cuando se trataba de encontrar a Jesse a pesar de que lo hacía en un estado de inconsciencia, siempre esperaba a que el vaquero estuviese solo para hacer su movimiento, ¿por qué?, sencillamente porque era reacio al contacto con más gente, de algún modo el norteamericano había dado con lo que necesitaba Genji, palabras dulces, caricias y calor corporal. 

Empezó a hacerse un mal hábito el que se cruzarán y terminarán siempre en la misma forma, sólo que Genji empezó a tener diferentes disparadores, en una de las ocasiones en las que Jesse lo dejo en la cama, el ninja no quiso soltarlo, lo agarro con fuerza y lo atrajo contra él, Genji parecía un koala de la manera en la que quedó abrazado a McCree, el vaquero tuvo que quedarse allí hasta que esos brazos y piernas dejaron de mantenerlo atrapado, todo era inocente y Genji dejó de estar tan asustado parecía poder dormir mejor, de hecho estaba de mejor humor aunque seguía llevándose de manera horrible con el vaquero en su manera consciente, algo que confundía a el mismo pero se acostumbró a ello, al ninja que quería tenerlo lejos de su persona y al que lo quería cerca de una manera asfixiante, Jesse cada día se preguntaba si no estaba siendo demasiado masoquista al ser de dicha forma. Sus niveles empezaron a elevarse el día en el que estaban en la cama, sus alientos estaban chocando de manera constante, el pistolero solo se limitó a darle caricias pero sentía ganas de que pasara algo más que solo “caricias”, bueno Genji se pegó un poco más a él fue quien inició con un beso bastante salvaje estando debajo de las sábanas, el vaquero correspondió sintiéndose igual de caliente que el ninja, pero solo fue eso un beso ardiente en el cual se quitaron las ganas, el pelinegro mordió los labios del vaquero con hambre, hizo que sangrara, el castaño se quejó un poco por esa ferocidad y violencia que tenía el contrario, pero también le agradaba hacía que todo fuera más pasional, esa noche solo se besuquearon, McCree lo acarició y le dio besos suaves hasta que Genji finalmente se durmió. 

 

Lentamente esos besos terminaron convirtiéndose en algo más, Jesse quién era el consciente de esa relación sabía que debía parar, estaba haciéndolo mal cada día que se cruzaba con aquel Genji que parecía detestarlo, empezaba a dolerle porque de alguna forma u otra se había encariñado con el ninja, no tendría roces con él si no hubiese tenido algún tipo de interés desde un principio, ¿Por qué debían llegar a cosas más carnales?, ahora no podría detenerse, no podía hacerlo ya era demasiado tarde, cada vez que Genji buscaba calma en Jesse por las noches le daba lo que necesitaba, pero no llego a cosas más fuertes que una mamada o incluso masturbación se convirtió en la adicción inconsciente de Genji y en el placer culposo de McCree. 

De día eran una cosa y de noche otra, era gracioso y a la vez trágico detestaba que en los días Genji solo se abriera con Ziegler, pero no la culpaba a ella, ambos hacían linda pareja era lo que realmente necesitaba Genji, una maravillosa mujer que lo tratase con esa inocencia y cariño, bien que Ángela tenía su carácter fuerte, pero ella era más directa y valiente con el japonés, le decía lo que pensaba a Genji sin titubear, aún si eso disgustara de sobre manera al ex Shimada, después era un bien para él, porque entendía solo le costaba asimilar las cosas que hacía mal. 

El en cambio era un cobarde porque temía ser rechazado y por lo general decirle algo a Genji con su forma de ser era como dar 2 pasos adelante y 20 atrás, nunca avanzaban en nada parecían llevarse cada vez peor, otras parecían llevarse bien, era como si dependiese del día. Los dos estaban perdidos y confundidos, no hablaban solo parecían gritar sentimientos en un idioma inentendible para ambos, si bien eran compatibles compartiendo un espacio en silencio, eran un desastre a la hora de hablar. 

 

Con la última misión que tuvieron en Venecia Jesse decidió que Blackwatch no lo llevaría a ningún lado, estaba enojado con todo su equipo, lo que habían hecho era incorrecto, el se moría por pegarle un puto tiró a ese bastardo, pero había aprendido por las malas que ese tipo de violencia solo los llevaría a una cadena de sucesos de mierda, había estado en Deadlock sabía lo que significaba hacer eso y no estaba dispuesto a estar en un grupo similar a ese, quería purgarse no volver a cometer los mismos errores del pasado. Así que un día solo cargado con su sombrero y viejas ropas decidió irse, Reyes estaba cabreado dijo que podía irse a la mierda y que no pensara en volver o pedirle ayuda porque no respondería, en cuanto a Moira ella solo dijo que era reemplazable había mejores tiradores que el en Overwatch que incluso eran más obedientes y en cuanto a Genji en el vio una expresión extraña, se enojó al igual que Reyes el ninja sintió muy dentro suyo que lo estaban dejando sólo. 

Cobarde, es verdad que no tienes lo que se necesita para estar en Blackwatch– escupió esas palabras con sorna el ninja, estaba dolido no entendía por qué. 

Puede que tengas razón cariño, no estoy dispuesto a cometer los mismos errores del pasado. Cuídate Genji – McCree no pudo ser cruel con él, en realidad ya lo estaba siendo al dejarlo solo era un maldito vaquero egoísta dejándolo, así como si nada, el japonés sólo pudo sentirse más enojado y furioso por esa respuesta de mierda., por un “abandono” tan casual. 

El vaquero actuó del modo más egoísta posible, seguramente no era consciente de ello, no se daría la vuelta, pero cuando se diera cuenta del error que había cometido seria tarde, ya de por si nadie le observaría con los mismos ojos, una disculpa valería mierda, pero solo aquel pistolero sabía lo que estaba haciendo y se abstendría las consecuencias al huir de algo que quería evitar 

Ese fue el fin de ambos, solo que Genji de manera inconsciente no pudo superarlo, despertaba en el antiguo cuarto de Jesse y de a poco empezó a darse cuenta, su interior dolía más de lo que podían haber dolido las prótesis, sentía una angustia terrible y en ocasiones se levantaba sollozando, recordando al hijo de puta del vaquero que lo había abandonado, comenzó a ser consciente de que extrañarlo tanto no era normal, nunca entendió porque pero cada vez que se despertaba en la antigua cama del castaño solo llegaba a maldecir entre dientes – Bastardo de mierda, ¿Por qué?– sentía el corazón roto, un día Mercy lo escuchó, lo encontró en el cuarto de Jesse mientras sollozaba, además maldecía al vaquero. Ella solo atino para acercarse, no le importó ser insultada solo hizo lo más valiente y hermoso de todo, abrazar con fuerza a Genji, el no hizo nada en contra de aquel abrazo solo dejo que esos delgados y tibios brazos le envolvieran, podria romperla, era como una delicada flor, se sentía distinto ¿a qué se sentía distinto?, era como si hubiese recibido miles de abrazos antes y no los recordara, se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. 

– Genji, estoy aquí para ti, ¿lo sabías? ¿no? – las frías manos de la doctora acunaron aquella fría prótesis que cubría la boca del pelinegro y este desvió la mirada con vergüenza, no quería que lo viera llorando, era su orgullo y la doctora lo respeto claramente. 

–Lo sé...eres buena doctora, no deberías sobre esforzarte tanto conmigo – Genji no quería ser una molesta para la rubia, le apreciaba y esta rio con suavidad al escuchar eso. 

–Genji, no solo como doctora. Tu no solo eres un paciente para mí, eres alguien especial –la rubia no tuvo vergüenza de ser honesta, el ninja le observó con sorpresa, ¿Por qué ella era así?, él era un despojo humano, era horrible, un cyborg, si no tuviese ese cuerpo seguramente hubiese visto a esa mujer como una conquista de una noche, pero ahora mismo era la luz ante sus ojos, el hacía mucho que no abrazaba a alguien, con sus brazos rodeo aquel delgado cuerpo, tuvo cuidado de no lastimarla, se apoyó contra uno de sus hombros y no pudo evitar llorar al sentirse contenido, la doctora dejo que se desahogara, sus delgados dedos tocaron con cuidado la cabeza del joven ninja intentando consolarlo, no pudo evitar expresar en palabras. 

– Lo extraño – las caricias en su cabello las extrañaba, dolía muy profundo, sentía que habían jugado con él, que la habían dicho palabras bonitas solo para después tirarlo a un bote de basura, lo peor de todo era que no entendía porque sentía esa jodida angustia. 

 

Después de un rato de estar sollozando, cuando se calmó un poco ella lo agarro de la mano con suavidad, lo llevó hasta el lavabo para que se enjuaga la cara, lo ayudo a secarse con una toalla, lo seco con tanto cariño que si no hubiese tenido la placa puesta seguramente Angela hubiese podido apreciar el lindo rubor que se le había pintado en sus mejillas. Angela nuevamente le tomo de la mano con inocencia, lo arrastro de un lado a otro como si fuese un paseo por la base, a Genji le sentó bien eso, Angela le pareció de lo más adorable, con esa linda sonrisa que solo le dedicaba a él, quería protegerla de cualquier cosa, ella lo arrastro hasta la cocina luego le hizo un café que batió ella misma, fue de lo más delicioso que probó Genji, tal vez para cualquiera fuese un simple y tonto café, pero era de ayuda para él, sentía que podía olvidar las cosas malas. 

– Angela... – Genji observó a la mujer que estaba buscando un par de cosas entre los estantes mientras el mantenía l taza caliente de café entre sus manos. 

–Mh..¿dime? – sus perlas azules se fijaron en el cyborg. 

–Gracias, eres muy dulce – sintió la necesidad de decirlo, bueno la rubia no se lo hubiese esperado un comentario tan directo de Genji, el cual hizo que la rubia actuara de manera torpe, un paquete de fideos se cayó sobre su cabeza y se ruborizo por completo, el cyborg no pudo evitar soltar una risa suave por esa torpeza, a veces la doctora tenía facetas interesantes. 

Era su ángel, al menos en ese momento que sentía a su corazón pesado y vacío.

**Author's Note:**

> Odienme, pero amo el angst entre Genji y Jesse.


End file.
